Godzilla X Necromyoti
by Charles RocketBoy
Summary: Showa era. Seatopia is out for revenge against Godzilla and Japan, and so they awaken the demonic Necromyoti. They have no idea of the horror they are dealing with. Can Godzilla stop the terrible Necromyoti before Tokyo becomes a morgue?
1. Default Chapter

One of the worst threats to a city: Godzilla

Seatopia was in an uproar. They had just found out that the monster Godzilla had just defeated MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus in Tokyo. With no help! It was insult enough that the god Megalon had fallen but then Godzilla had help; now it seemed as if their enemy would never be vanquished. 

King Antonio was not going to stand for it any longer. 

He strode to a chamber, but not the one for Megalon. This was a different one. One every Seatopian knew and feared. There were rumours; the demon there could control your mind, all those who went there would soon die, your flesh would burn if it touched the walls…

Antonio was too arrogant to believe such rumours. Anyway, he knew EXACTLY what was in there, and he knew he could control it. Did not Megalon himself bow to him? Surely the Demon of Seatopia would as well…

He lit one of the torches and the wall and smiled grimly. It was an ugly little place, covered with statues of the beast and hieroglyphs in dried blood telling the story of it. He gazed at the altar, shaped like the great beast itself. 

It was a giant spider with a mosquito-like head and needle, for draining blood. It was red and black, made from obsidian and ruby. The needle was made of purest marble. 8 little emeralds gleamed as eyes. It was in a crouched posture, ready to pounce. And written under the altar was its name:

NECROMYOTI

Antonio placed the incense and carved jewels on the top of the altar and whispered the incantation. 

" In blood it comes, and blood it takes

Horror of the lost people, those in the sea

Enemy of Megalon and Manda

You who are imprisoned so we may live

Necromyoti, the Death-Bringer! "

Antonio breathed in and said " I command you, as ruler of Seatopia, awaken and bring death to our enemies… GODZILLA AND JAPAN ITSELF! "

There was a silence, a silence caused by listening. And then, a hiss as dry as wind on dead leaves.

And then the walls shook. And cracked. And parted…

Necromyoti was crawling from the rock into the chamber. 

It was huge, the size of beasts like Baragon and Anguilus. It stepped forwards, crushing its likeness below it. Antonio looked up into its glare and felt his arrogance trickle away. 

_CHIKITITA_… 

At the sound of its voice, he struggled to order it. " N-Necromyoti, you shall- "  
Necromyoti would do as it was bidden. It would attack Japan. But, as always with such power, there is a heavy price. 

It screeched and jabbed downwards with its needle. Antonio was impaled. He gurgled slightly and then gasped as his blood was drained away. Necromyoti screeched again and flung the dried-up corpse against the wall. 

It was free. It was hungry. 

Seatopia never stood a chance. The palace just… exploded into rubble as the beast came thundering out. It tore through buildings, screeching at the terrified populace. Seatopians ran through the streets, trying in vain to escape. The creature just jabbed down, impaling scores of them in one thrust and draining them, over and over. 

The Seatopian military was too unprepared to help; they had always assumed nobody would be strong enough to ever challenge Seatopia. A few soldiers fired at with advanced weaponry, only for it to face them and use its own firepower; sharp barbs, fired at bullet speed. The soldiers were shredded. 

Necromyoti now began to climb up the dome that kept Seatopia from being engulfed by the sea itself. For though it desired to feed and attack Japan, it had another pressing desire; to simply destroy. 

The dome was old and under great pressure day and night. Only a few barbs were needed to cause it to crack. And then the dark abyss came rushing in, wiping away the arrogance and splendour of Seatopia. 

Necromyoti stood and stared at the carnage it had wrought. And sniggered. 

_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT_

A little way away, rock splintered and tore. Megalon, god of Seatopia, had awakened to protect his realm… too late. 

He was angry.

VRWOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_CHIKITITA!_

Megalon fired a few thermal-bombs. They exploded on Necromyoti, knocking it back. It hissed and skittered across the ocean floor. It dashed behind Megalon and fired barbs, before ramming into his legs and knocking him over. 

Megalon growled and got back up. He thrust his drills forward, trying to hit the demon. It was too fast. 

It leapt up and latched onto Megalon. Necromyoti plunged its needle deep into Megalon's flesh…

VRWOOOOOOOO! 

Megalon started to batter the creature's side with his arms and singed it with his ray. No use. Necromyoti was desperate for blood and revenge, and Megalon was fulfilling both counts. 

Megalon had fought the beast before, back when he had walked the world above. He remembered battles with creatures like himself, but different… Little wars between the scurrying ones… Huge gatherings in his name…

And then Necromyoti had arrived and there were less gatherings and scurrying ones. Some of the lands disappeared and the creatures like him fell one by one. He and another had battled the beast, and then there had been a sleep… Just like now… Just a sleep…

…

…

5 minutes later, Necromyoti left. There was nothing left for it to feast on. 

It knew where to go now. Japan…

And it had to destroy the one called…. Godzilla. 

****

GODZILLA VS NECROMYOTI

Tokyo was once more being rebuilt. The "terror of MechaGodzilla" had destroyed about 40% of it but luckily years of such activity meant that Japanese construction work was VERY quick. They estimated Tokyo would be fully rebuilt in 3 months. 

Near the construction work was a small building that seemed to be huddling behind its taller brethren. It was only 3 storey's and had " Emtological/Herptological Research Facilities". This was a building founded by a few Japanese scientists with the aim of studying insects and reptiles/amphibians in the hope of finding things to benefit humanity. They weren't exactly sure WHAT these things would be.

Inside, Noriko Ikari was getting a very unpleasant close-up of a tarantula's venom sacks. She made an audible "YUCK!".

__

Her father, emtologist Kyosuke Ikari, tutted at her. 

" Noriko, Noriko, Noriko…. This is important research here. We can create the ultimate spider anti-venom through such studies! Think how many people in Australia will live after being bitten! "  
" Well, yes, but it is rather disgusting, father. "

" Ah, but bugs are a mirror of humanity. Self absorbed, strangely social at times, carrying a lot of destructive power… "  
" Yes, but most people I know have only 2 legs and eyes. "  
Kyosuke shook his head and walked off, interrogating assistants about whether they knew the biology of wasps. Noriko just tried to work without vomiting all over her microscope and specimen. 

" Remind me again why you work here, Noriko? "  
It was a commanding voice but not one to install fear and annoyance. It was out of place here, but it was one she knew well. She turned round and smiled. 

" Shoma-san! "  
General Shoma Kanawara was very different from Noriko. Where she was slim, he was stocky; she had long black hair and he had a crew cut; she had small breasts and he didn't have any, but that wasn't such a remarkable thing. And she was gentle and polite, while Shoma was used to command and could be very informal and angry. And most different of all, she was a biologist while he was a JSDF general who had been involved in dealing with kaiju; Hedorah in the early 70's and most recently Titanosaurus. 

She embraced him with a laugh. " I was wondering when I would see you again, " she said. 

" Well, I've been made to attend meetings on better defences against kaiju, " he said. " We're deciding to construct more Markalite beams; you know, the ones used against the Mysterians? "  
" I know. "  
" Well, we've used them before when Gigan and Megalon showed up, but never in sufficient amounts. The higher ups figure if we have more, we can fry the monsters before they even enter the city! "

She sighed. " You seem to be talking a lot about kaiju lately. "  
" They DID recently trample all over the city! "

" Yes, but you are starting to sound like Eiji-san. " 

Shoma snorted derisively. " That nut? "

She frowned and Shoma knew she was offended. After all, Eiji Miyamoto was a friend of hers. He was an odd little man; he'd gone beyond skinny and into lanky, with oversized limbs. He had pale shock of hair and a wild looking face. He talked a lot about his hobby, and his hobby was myths and monsters. He was a store worker but in his spare time he chased around for information on Seatopia and Mu, and their guardians, and monsters like King Ceesar. 

A weirdo, obviously, but he was an old friend of Noriko's. And Shoma couldn't help hating him. He had such low ambition and drive, and he was so obsessed with his legends and kaiju that he didn't see them as the horrific menaces they were. And he was a potential rival. Shoma and Noriko were lovers, planning to engage, but he knew Eiji had feelings for her, and was afraid she might be falling for him. Eiji seemed oblivious to this. 

Noriko said, " I do wish you wouldn't fight with him all the time, Shoma. I know his beliefs and behaviour is different to yours, but it's no reason to so aggressive to him! "  
" Yeah, maybe… "

He turned away and looked at the notes she'd been making on tarantula venom organs. 

" And what's the project this week, professor Noriko? "  
She smiled a little. " Spider venom. We've done work on INDIVIDUAL anti-venoms but we're after a universal anti-venom. "  
" And we're nearly there, " said Kyosuke, appearing right behind the two without warning. " A fascinating subject, venomous arthropods, almost as fascinating as arthopodic diseases! My yes, we've done a lot of work on that too! "  
" Uh-huh… "

" By the way, there's a man at the door for you, Shoma. Says it's an urgent JSDF call… "

Commander Daigo Naka lit a cigarette and turned to face the assembled JSDF men, among them Shoma. They were listening attentively, for they had heard why they'd been summoned to the Tokyo offices of the JSDF; kaiju!

" 3 hours ago, we discovered the corpse of the kaiju Megalon. It- "  
" Did Godzilla kill it? " interrupted Shoma. " Or those idiots with Jet Jaguar? "  
Daigo fixed him with a steely gaze. " Jet Jaguar was de-activated. And Megalon, somehow, had been drained of all its blood. I doubt Godzilla is capable of that. "

The mood of the room grew uneasy. A young corporal raised his hand.

" So, er, I presume we're dealing with a new monster? "

" We think so. We are unsure of what it looks like but we have detected it on radar. It seems to moving quite fast on the seabed. It is heading for Tokyo.

The room erupted into talk and panic. Shoma stood up and yelled out, " with all due respect sir, why are we here talking about it instead of preparing for it? We should be evacuating Tokyo! It's only been a week since the terror of MechaGodzilla; do we really need another massacre?! " 

" Calm down, general! We have given out the evacuation order and have the Markalite's and planes armed and ready. Just make sure you stop it; I don't want to need Godzilla showing up! "

The men walked out. Shoma was worried; he knew he was in charge of fighting the new beast but that didn't worry him. No, he was concerned with whether or not Noriko had got it. If she died…

Necromyoti passed through the ocean, leaving a trail of dead and dying sea creatures in its wake. Some it had drained of blood, just for the journey, but the rest were suffering from Necromyoti's terrible curse; the viruses and bacteria that collected on him. It was no mere hype when the Seatopians called him the Death-Bringer. 

It was nearly there. It mattered not what the "there" was, all that mattered was destruction…

The streets of Tokyo were in a panic. Some were blocked so the JSDF could get to the docks but it didn't stop people trying to get through anyway. Cars lay abandoned in traffic jams, as people realised it would be faster to just run. Luckily, there were several Monster Shelters constructed around the city but they were filling up fast. 

And Noriko was still at the research building. She tapped her foot impatiently.

" Come on father! We do not have time to gather our notes on arachnid venom! "  
" Of course we do! " Kyosuke appeared to be bent double under all the notes and equipment he was carrying. " This is important stuff! "  
" Father… "  
BAM  
The door was kicked open as Eiji rushed in. He was incredibly lanky but it was surprising how fast the guy could run. In his tightly clenched hands were papers and notes. He had an ecstatic look on his face.

" Aha! I've done it! "  
" Not now, Eiji-san. "  
" Yes now! " He waved his papers in Noriko's face. " I know what kaiju is turning up! And where it comes from! "  
This stopped the Ikari's dead. Kyosuke managed to utter, " you have? "  
" Indeed! It is… " And here Eiji spoke in a low menacing tone. " … NECROMYOTI! " 

" Huh?" 

And at the docks, Shoma looked at the line of 12 or so Markalite's, backed up with several tanks, and shook his head. He wanted more firepower. Like a spare Oxygen Destroyer. This meagre lot could only hope to drive a kaiju off, not kill it and woe betide them if it was Godzilla they were facing…

" Are all Markalite's charged? " he yelled. 

" YES! "

" All tanks armed? "

" YES! "

" OK, I want the Markalite's to fire when the creature attacks and if that doesn't drive it back, use the tanks to fire at its legs! Try to drive it back before it gets into the city! " 

Shoma nodded and turned his head to the water.   
" And now we shall see if it will work… "  
The water began to bubble and foam…

Necromyoti erupted forth like a demon king, screeching into the sky, running forwards with its needle glistening as if with wet blood…

" FIRE! FIRE! "

3 of the Markalite's instantly hit the target, leaving the smell of singed hair. But Necromyoti kept coming…

Shoma leapt away as the beast came thundering through the military ranks. Markalite trucks and tanks went flying as it passed. He swore and ordered for the men to fire again. 

This time ALL the still-standing Markalite's fired at once. Necromyoti went down, screeching pitifully. Shoma grinned and ordered for the tanks to fire. 

And as they did, the beast leapt away, so the shells hit the nearby buildings under construction instead.

" ARGH! Bakas! Hit IT! "  
Too late. Necromyoti crouched down and fired a few barbs. 4 of the Markalite's exploded on impact. 

_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT_

The beast turned away from the battered JSDF and crept through the construction area. It stared at one building framework with fascination, moving in to touch it… 

… before lashing out and turning in to rubble. 

And that was when the ground began to shudder. Necromyoti stared in confusion as vehicles and equipment near it went flying into the air, and hairline cracks appeared in the pavement. The ground was shaking under its feet, like an earthquake… 

It stopped.

Necromyoti looked down. 

And went flying as the ground beneath it exploded! Storming out was a nightmarish union of horn and tooth and scale, but it was one that gave the people of the city hope. It glared down at Necromyoti, as the creature got back onto its feet, and bellowed at it. 

BROOOOOOOOOOOO-BOYA!

Anguilus was not going to tolerate any more invading kaiju in his territory. 

Necromyoti acted first, firing scores of barbs that ricocheted off Anguilus. He grunted under the fire and charged forwards, ramming the spider into a mostly-constructed building. Necromyoti screeched and kicked Anguilus in the face before skittering off towards the people-filled streets of Tokyo. Anguilus growled and followed it.

All the people who had stayed to watch the fight were up a certain creek without a paddle. 

As Necromyoti came charging at them, they knew there was no escape. 

Noriko, Eiji and Kyosuke saw the creature briefly as it went past the building window; then they saw the lower jaw of Anguilus come thundering past, shaking equipment off tables. 

" Go Anguilus! " cried out Eiji, leaning out of the window to catch a glimpse of the battle. 

It was taking place near a Monster Shelter. The building above it was crumbling as Necromyoti was rammed into it. Anguilus backed away a little and then leapt into the air, coming crashing down onto his enemy back first!  
_CHIKITITIA!_

BOYA!

Necromyoti got back up and glared at its opponent. It had tried to retreat; the strange reptile wasn't on its agenda. But now he was. 

He had wounded it! It was Necromyoti, the Death Bringer! No mere spine-backed lizard would get away with such a humiliating attack!

He fired barbs point-blank into Anguilus' face. 

Anguilus screamed and tried to bite Necromyoti; it was too fast. It jumped forwards, rammed its right-side legs into the dinosaur's side, rebounded onto a skyscraper, causing windows to shatter and shower the street with glass, and then it went flying back, needle first into Anguilus' shoulder!

BROOOO!  
_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT!_

Anguilus whipped his head round, butting Necromyoti down the street. The creature retaliated with a few barbs, and then…

… it shot webbing. Anguilus' feet were stuck to the ground, his mouth muzzled. 

Eiji had been joined at the window by the Ikari's. Eiji was shocked. 

" It can't beat Anguilus! Anguilus is the good guy! "

" Maybe if it defeats Anguilus, this Necromyoti will depart, " said Noriko, in a hopeful voice.

Eiji turned round and stared at her, a stare that bored down into her soul. 

" No, " he said. " It won't. I know. "

" A big bug, isn't it, " said Kyosuke, ever-oblivious to non-arthropods. " What we need… What we really need… is a female one of those. Then it can eat this one! "  
The others turned to look at him, shook their heads and turned back to the battle. 

And on Monster Island, a titan stirred in his sleep. 

Godzilla ruled this island, no question. None of the other monsters ever tried to fight him anymore, not after how he flattened Gabera and Varan when they annoyed him. He was huge, as big as any structure in Japan. He was a light grey, almost yellow in places. His face was a scowling muzzle with beady eyes, and a row of maple-leaf fins grew down his back. 

Around him was his son, Minya, and Minya's new friend, the new arrival Gorgo. The two of them looked up at the giant with curiosity, as he shook and growled in his sleep. 

In his mind Godzilla was imprisoned by a creeping terror…

Anguilus struggled to free myself as Necromyoti crept over to him. The creature latched onto his side, sniggering at the reptile's pitiful struggles. Necromyoti looked over Anguilus' flank, selected the best area…

And plunged his needle in. 

Anguilus now struggled to scream. 

Necromyoti began to drink…

Godzilla's eyes snapped open. 

He rose with the unstoppable fury of tectonic plates. Thunder sounded as his feet pounded the ground. And all the other monsters on the island trembled as he roared his fury to the skies.

SKREEEEEEEEEE-UNK!

Minya and Gorgo watched as Godzilla stormed into the ocean, growling horribly. Minya squeaked in reply.

Dad was off again. He wondered what it was this time...

****

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES: OK, that was a longer chapter than I normally do!

The human drama might seem clichéd, but take into account that this is Showa era and you often got human dramas like that in the Showa era movies.

BTW, I take "Showa ERA" seriously. Not only have all the Showa G-movies happened (except DAM; that happens later), so has Rodan, Mothra, Atragon, The Mysterians, King Kong, Gorgo and Konga.

The names of the main characters come from Dreamcast games. Noriko is the love interest for hero Ryo in Shenmue and Shoma, Kyosuke and Eiji are characters from Rival Schools (Eiji is the real name of fighter Edge).

Anguilus isn't finished yet! 


	2. 2

One of the worst threats to a city: Godzilla

Necromyoti was slowly killing Anguilus. The poor creature's blood was being drained away into the horror, and it was powerless to do anything…

Necromyoti sniggered softly. It had all the blood it needed now. But it was going to continue anyway, so its prey would suffer. All those who challenged it would suffer…

FZEEEEEEEEW! 

The combined force of 5 Markalite beams hit it in the back. It screeched and detached from Anguilus, turning round to glare at its attackers.

General Shoma Kanawara grinned. His troops hadn't been able to stop this monster getting into the city but by God they'd drive it back out. They had enough firepower to irritate it, get it out of the city…

Necromyoti began to charge forward.

" NOW! "  
Instantly, the Markalite trucks began to drive in reverse. As they went, the beams fired upon the creature, ensuring that he would follow them. Kaiju didn't like being taunted like this. 

It was a race. They had had a head start and the Markalite beams combined with the wounds from Anguilus were slowing Necromyoti down, but if they weren't careful it would catch up with them, and then…

Shoma yelled at the truck driver, " can't we go any faster? "  
" Not unless we WANT to crash! "

" Well, that thing is gaining on us! Shoot its legs! "

" We are! "

And then they reached the docks. Nowhere to run to now. They'd have to abandon the vehicles, but then Necromyoti might just go back into the city-

WHAM

Necromyoti went flying over them. Anguilus' stopped in his charge and roared. 

He'd been able to snap the webbing around his mouth, but his feet were still stuck to the road. And they still were, only parts of the road weren't attached to the road anymore; the webbing and concrete on his feet made it look like he was wearing shoes and socks. 

He was NOT HAPPY. 

He'd been badly wounded and he was going to get revenge.

Necromyoti hissed. He was stuck between the stinging light and the reptile. That was a dangerous situation. And so he began to tear away at the ground, tunnelling away from his enemies. 

" Should we fire on it? "  
Shoma shook his head. " No; he's breaking open gas mains and we don't want to start a fire here. And if it's underground, it's not HERE, is it? "

Anguilus growled. He wanted to go after it. He wanted to dig his own tunnel and get down behind it, where it couldn't stab him and where it was defenceless. He stepped forwards…

… everything began to spin around it…

Anguilus collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. For some reason, all his strength seemed to be going. 

It was itching where he'd been stabbed. 

The first thing Shoma did was go looking for Noriko and her father. He was annoyed to see Eiji was with them. 

" Shoma! " Noriko embraced him. " You're safe! "  
" Of course. But… some of the men didn't make it. "

The grin faded from her face. " I-I'm sorry. "  
" That was a large bug, " said Kyosuke, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. " My, I'm glad old Baragon gave him what for! " 

" That was Anguilus, father. Baragon is the one with a shelled back that eats people. "  
Eiji pushed his way towards Shoma. " Never mind that; I know what that giant bug is! "

" Oh, really? " said Shoma coldly. " And what do you THINK it is? "  
" Oh, I know what it is! " He shoved a bunch of papers into Shoma's face. " I worked it out from studying Mu artefacts, some ancient writings we discovered near where King Ceesar popped up and some stuff that might be Atlantean or Seatopian- "

" Excuse me but this sounds like speculation and BS to me. "

Noriko was appalled. " Shoma! Eiji has convincing evidence and I would have though you would welcome any information on this creature! "  
Shoma sighed. " OK, Eiji. What is it? "  
" Well, when it first showed up, the called it Necromyoti. Coming from the Latin word for dead, and the Myotis vampire bat. A quite accurate description, I'd say. Anyway, here is what I managed to piece out about it… "  


To hear Eiji's actual story would take too long; he had to repeat things, made obscure references and got interrupted a lot. So here will be a recap of what happened. 

It started in ancient times, as all legends do. Back then, most humans were very primitive. The reason why is that they were FORCED to. Advancing too much angered the ruling civilisations; they didn't like competition. 

Back then, there were 5 superpowers: Atlantis, Lemuria, Mu, Seatopia and Okinawa. All were different but all had something in common; arrogance and the desire to exterminate the other 4. 

The wars went on for centuries, so brutal that they wiped out entire species and primitive tribes that just happened to be in the crossfire. They used weapons that wrecked the weather and shattered mountains. And neither side could win, for each one had mighty guardians. No one is sure where they came from, but all were kaiju and all were powerful. 

Atlantis had the powerful "triphibian" Deinopisces. Lemuria had a vicious and callous flying creature entitled Bloodwing. Mu worshipped the mighty Manda. Seatopia had the dull but dependable Megalon. And the Okinawan's had King Ceesar. 

Then, one day, after a horrible battle between Atlantis and Okinawa that vaporised an entire island, Necromyoti appeared. Whether it was created by the war like Godzilla was or if it was another creature like the Guardians, one that had been imprisoned… No one had a chance to know. It tore apart the ancient way of life within days. 

Colonies were plundered. Attacking armies were wiped out. Already endangered species that were needed for food became extinct. And when the Guardians tried to stop it, they fell. 

Two of them were killed. 

There was no way to stop it. 4 of the very islands were destroyed when they tried to use their super weapons on the invading Necromyoti. Seatopia and Mu adapted to being underwater but they were slowly dying from the horrible diseases that the monster carried. 

And finally, Megalon, Manda and King Ceesar had teamed up independently of their nations and defeated Necromyoti. He was imprisoned near Seatopia and then the guardians… went to sleep.

The ancient civilisations were finished. Mu and Seatopia were underwater, their population greatly reduced, drifting into myths that were forgotten within a few generations. And the people of Okinawa slowly lost their society and became like the primitive tribes. 

And those primitive tribes now had a chance to grow into new civilisations. And in time, Okinawa was colonised by new people.

But Necromyoti could always be awakened. And as Eiji sat watching TV while going over notes, and saw the report on Megalon's blood-drained carcass, he knew what had happened. 

Now, only 2 of the guardians were left and only one was active. King Ceesar's statue was under close protection by the people of Okinawa, and they wouldn't give it up. 

And even one of the new monster guardians was falling to the Death Bringer.

" What do you mean, 'Anguilus is dying'?! "

Kyosuke and Noriko had been dragged down to the makeshift military camp at the Tokyo docks, where Anguilus was resting. Eiji and Shoma were with them, and it was Eiji who had exploded at the dire news.

Commander Daigo Naka just shook his head. " Some of our scientists have been checking over him, ever since his battle. His heart rate and breathing are becoming erratic, and the needle wound really stinks. We think he caught some disease when this, uh, Necromyoti drank his blood. "

Eiji was devastated. " This is horrible! We need Anguilus! "  
" He died fighting, protecting the people of Tokyo, " said Noriko. " At least there may be some honour for Anguilus in that. "  
" No there isn't! " yelled Eiji. " Anguilus has to live! We need him or Necromyoti will tear apart the city in his next attack! "  
" He's right, " said Daigo. " According to his research, it took 3 monsters to beat it last time and I'd rather have Anguilus on our side than some of the… other choices. "  
" Godzilla? "  
" Him, yes. And who really wants Rodan in the fight? He would kill us much sooner than help us! Now… we understand you Ikari's have done some work on this sort of thing; poison and viruses and such, yes? "  
Noriko nodded. " Yes, but our research was never intended for dinosaurs, and this disease probably isn't conventional- "  
" Nonsense! " said Kyosuke, beaming. " Whatever the bug or virus, we can deal with it! My word, yes. We can cure this disease and all others on the thing, don't you worry! 

Shoma smiled. " Well, it's good to have you two aboard. " He looked over to Eiji and sighed. " And I suppose we'll need you to know how to fight this thing, yes? "  
" It's settled then, " said Daigo. We shall begin our- "  
" COMMANDER NAKA! "

They all turned to see a young soldier running over to them. He was panicked, sweat pouring down his face. 

" What is it? "  
" We have an emergency! Some of the soldiers are sick, sir. Just like Anguilus! " He screwed his face, dreading how the commander would take the next report. " And… we have found everyone in one of the Monster Shelters has been infected too, sir! "  
There was silence. 

Noriko pursed her lips. " Well, we'd better get started then. "  
And nearby, they could hear tortured moans of Anguilus, and knew that fate awaited Tokyo.

Out at sea, oblivious to all this, was a whale-watching ship. The tourists on board looked eagerly over the side at a large shape that was passing by. They might finally catch a glimpse of a wha-

Godzilla burst out of the water, nearly capsizing the boat. He breathed in and sank back beneath the waves, heading on his steady course to Tokyo.

The tourists went back home and none of them ever went out to the sea ever again.

Shoma wasted no time.

" Right, I want everyone who was within 2 miles of the battle quarantined, now! They might be carrying something. Set up a place for us to treat them but away from the docks; we don't want them becoming food for Necromyoti! "

" What are you doing about the monster? " asked Noriko. 

" We're sending down teams to flush him out, so we can hit it with Markalite's. But we want to wait until we get another monster turning up for back-up. "

One of the soldiers ran up. " General Kanawara! We've picked Godzilla up on radar! He should get here within an hour! "  
Shoma grimaced. " Busy, busy. Right; tell the teams to go down in 40 minutes. "

" Right. "

Noriko began to walk off. " I have to go; father needs my help on the new medicine. "  
" Right. Good luck, professor Noriko. We'll kick spider-butt in your honour! "

She grinned. Shoma watched her leave and began his walk back to the Markalite's. Someone had to make sure they were ready for-

He started coughing. 

" Uh… Must be some allergy- KAFF! "  
He doubled with pain as a coughing fit hit him. Spittle was flying from his mouth, his throat was raw, he couldn't breathe…

Its topped. Shoma breathed in deeply. 

" It's just some coughing. I'm fine. I haven't been infected. I haven't! " 

He looked over at the sleeping Anguilus and shivered.

Kyosuke had had a hard time getting some blood from Anguilus, but luckily the army had a crane to hoist him up to the wound. Now there was the problem of finding out what was wrong and how to cure it. 

He and Noriko went over their list of known arthropod venom's and diseases, and ran them against the blood sample. No match. It seemed to be a new strain, one that attacked the blood stream and lungs. 

It was quickly killing all the infected. Estimates were that the first person would die in 10 hours. 

" This seems similar to average snake venom, " said Noriko, " but it is carried by the air, not injection. It is disintegrating blood cells and tissues, and it is attacking the muscles needed for breathing. It puts the patient through intense pain too; some of them are growing violent and paranoid. It is lucky for us Anguilus' mind is not affected the same way! "

" We can make a cure but only with more people, equipment and time. " Kyosuke sighed. " I don't think we can save Anguilus and the bug might attack again. But if we're very lucky, Rodan will eat it. "

Noriko shook her head. " We will manage it! And don't worry about Necromyoti; the JSDF is going underground after it… "

The JSDF was indeed searching for the beast, but they were not doing well. When it had burrowed underground, it had dug SEVERAL tunnels that criss-crossed with each other, sewers and Anguilus' tunnel, just so pursuers would be confused. 

The teams had already wandered back to the entrance to the tunnels by mistake… thrice. They were getting very embarrassed and irritable. 

Their fingers strayed over to the triggers of their flame-throwers. It always paid to be prepared. 

The team leader sighed. " OK guys, we've been searching for 15 minutes and no sign. Let's go back for now and prepare for a second try. "  
The team murmured and agreement and turned round to see the drained corpses of the men taking up the rear, and Necromyoti standing over them…

**_It had been following them and picking them off without them even knowing. _**

It seemed to be grinning at them with its eyes. The smell of blood and sewage hung on it.

The soldiers had just enough time to raise their flame-throwers before it attacked. 

There were no survivors.

_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT_. 

And now, it was time to go up and begin its attack once more…

Shoma finished checking over the Markalite's and smiled. They were beautiful devices. They had driven off the Mysterians and now they would do the same with Necromyoti. They were the embodiment of man's ingenuity and power, and with enough of these they wouldn't even need Godzilla anymore…

_CHIKITITITA! _

Necromyoti! 

He saw soldiers running for the Markalite trucks and began to call out his orders, when he started coughing again. Just as bad as before…

_Not now!_

He was caught in a spasm and fell of the truck, smacking down into the pavement, seeing the horrified faces of his men before it all went dark…

Necromyoti was facing off with a group of helicopters. They tried using their guns but its barbs were shredding them. It began to skitter across to the military tents…

Eiji ran into the Ikari's tent, looking horrified. " RUN! Necromyoti's heading your way! " 

Kyosuke began, " we have to save our- "  
" NO TIME! "  
Necromyoti was almost upon them when he heard the challenging growl of Anguilus. It leapt around, a perfect 180 degrees, and glared over at the dinosaur. 

He was struggling to get to his feet and fight, but he was too weak and collapsed back to the ground. And he tried it again, bellowing defiantly at the enemy. Ncromyoti sniggered and began to move in, ready to finish what it started-

FZEEEEEEW!

The Markalite's were up and running. The monster turned round, smoke billowing from its back, and screeched furiously. It charged…

" PART! "

The trucks suddenly parted, letting Necromyoti run past them towards the seafront. And the seafront was thrashing as something moved beneath it…

The soldiers let out a collective whoop. " GODZILLA! "

The water's parted-

-and a snake's head whipped out and grabbed Necromyoti. 

It was pulled into the water, screeching furiously. It kicked out, knocking its assailant away. The great serpent glared at the insect with hatred and roared.

Godzilla was on his way, but Manda would deal with the enemy first.

****

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please don't kill me over what I've done to Anguilus…

Oh, and here's a little disclaimer: 

Necromyoti is © and TM of Charles Ellis as of 2001. Fanfics/fan-art can use him and can change his origins as long as I am credited with Necromyoti's creation and he acts the same-no turning him good!


	3. 3

One of the worst threats to a city: Godzilla

Manda didn't know how he knew that the Death Bringer was back. He just did. He had just realised that his greatest enemy had returned, and that it was up to him to stop him. No matter what the cost.

And so he fought against the dreaded Necromyoti in the waters near the Tokyo docks and factories. He had the enemy in his crushing python grip. He roared triumphantly and started to tighten the pressure-

Necromyoti fired a barb into Manda's mouth!

GRR-ROYA! 

The grip relaxed and Necromyoti screeched in glee. It broke free and began kicking at the serpent, each blow punctuated by the claws on his feet. Manda retaliated by biting its legs and lashing out with his tail, batting Necromyoti back onto land. 

That was his mistake. On land, the advantage was Necromyoti's. 

It taunted him, firing barbs and hissing at him. Manda snarled and began to lumber onto the land. The insect began to move backwards, standing in front of a factory. Manda crawled after it with agonising slowness. Necromyoti sniggered.

_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT_

Manda reared up and lunged. The beast suddenly jumped to one side! Manda's head crashed though the factory, causing an explosion that scorched his very mouth. 

Necromyoti jumped forwards, kicking him on the side. Manda turned to face it, growling, but Necromyoti was too quick. It kept skittering around him, firing barbs and kicking. Manda managed to lunge out and grab it in his jaws, but the beast just fired his barbs into Manda's mouth! 

Below the titan's, Eiji, Noriko and Kyosuke watched and worried.

" C'mon Manda! " cried out Eiji. " You can't lose to the Death Bringer! "  
" If only Anguilus could still fight, " said Noriko. " The two of them could drive it away. "

Kyosuke nodded. " That's what Anguilus seems to think too! Look! "  
Anguilus was trying to get to his feet again. He was roaring at Necromyoti, and trying to crawl over and help Manda. The Death Bringer just sniggered and returned to kicking Manda. Manda lashed out with his tail, hitting the enemy on the head. It staggered back, dazed. 

Every eye was in the battle. So no one saw the sea begin to bubble and froth as something passed through it. No one saw the water part and a leviathan storm out, rage pouring from it with the force of an avalanche. 

But they all heard its challenge.

SKREEEEEEEEE-UNK!  
_CHIKITITITA!_

Necromyoti was puzzled. This new being was bigger than the others. MUCH bigger. It glared up at Godzilla, hissing under its breath. Godzilla's lips curled up to reveal his fangs. The dorsal fins began to glow…

A blue inferno erupted from his mouth and engulfed Necromyoti. The force of it sent him flying away into a factory, setting off an explosion. 

Godzilla turned his attention to Manda. He growled softly at him. Manda hissed in reply. Godzilla nodded and turned his attention to the enemy. He went into a fighting stance.

Necromyoti charged out, screeching and firing barbs. Each one dug into Godzilla's skin, causing him to roar with rage. He met the beast's charge with his tail before picking the beast up and hurling it to the ground. 

WHAM

This was Manda's chance. He bit into Necromyoti and held it up so he could wrap round it, like a sick embrace. Godzilla waited until Manda was finished and then started to do a primal version of kung-fu kicks on the insect's head, occasionally pausing so he could use his atomic flame. The beast screeched. 

Below, Eiji was dancing around with his fists up, like an amateur boxer, screaming " LONG LIVE THE KING… GODZILLA! " 

Noriko looked over at him bemusedly and then explained to her father that that was GODZILLA, not Titanosaurus, you could tell by the lack of fin and garish colours, no it was Titanosaurus incognito-

Necromyoti finally stopped screeching and went limp, its eyes closed. Manda slowly uncurled from it. The two monsters then roared victoriously. 

Yet another foe had been beaten by the King of Monsters. Now he could return to Monster Island-

Necromyoti's eyes snapped open. 

__

CHIKITITITA! 

Godzilla snarled as the beast performed a dropkick on his stomach, knocking him over. It then turned to Manda and fired webbing over it, immobilising it. Godzilla got back to his feet and blasted out with his flame, but Necromyoti dodged it.

It ran around Godzilla, firing barbs and webbing. He just incinerated all the attacks with his flame, before spinning round, [putting his tail under the enemy and then flipping it up. Necromyoti was knocked up to head level, where Godzilla could punch it back down onto the floor. But that didn't work; it just jumped back up and kicked him in the mouth!

UUNNNNK! 

_SNIT-SNIT-SNIT_

Necromyoti knew this foe was the mighty Godzilla whom it'd been sent to destroy. It was enjoying the battle but knew that carrying on too long would give the enemy a chance to win. Best to finish it all now…

It leapt up to Godzilla's chest and plunged his needle in deep.

SKREEEEEEEE-UNK!

Godzilla roared in pain, his tail thrashing around on the floor, shattering the concrete of the docks. No one had given him pain this bad, not even Gigan. He'd been impaled and every nerve was screaming at him. Necromyoti sniggered and began to drink heavily.

And stopped. 

And fell off Godzilla's chest. 

Godzilla saw his chance. He spun round and kicked out, sending Necromyoti skidding towards the hole it'd crawled from. It got back up and shook its head. It gave a strange speaking noise and deliberately smacked its head on the pavement. 

Godzilla growled and began to move in for the kill. Necromyoti tried to dash around it in an attack, but seemed to be having problems just going in a straight line. It lurched all over the place, walking through a factory without even noticing.

It finally started to wobble its way back to its hole. Godzilla lashed out with his flame and the enemy squeaked pitifully. After some effort, it managed to get into the hole. 

Godzilla grunted and looked over at Manda. The serpent had managed to pull its way free from the webbing, and gave Godzilla a triumphant growl. And so he looked away from Manda and over at Anguilus. 

Anguilus bellowed happily at Godzilla, thumping on the ground with his tail. Godzilla appeared to grin and walked over. The two of them began roaring and grunting at each other. Occasionally Godzilla would imitate one of the moves he did on Necromyoti, much to Anguilus' glee. 

Manda didn't join in. He was over at the hole, his tongue flickering in and out to sniff Necromyoti out. He immediately drew back, hissing violently. He crawled away, his eyes always on the hole. 

And down below, the Death Bringer screamed in pain…

Eiji was puzzled. " I though Godzilla was finished then; why'd Necromyoti stop. "

" It's rather obvious, " said Noriko. " Godzilla's blood is toxic and has been ever since he first appeared. It appears that Necromyoti couldn't handle it and it's making him sick. "

Eiji slowly nodded. " That makes sense. Anguilus is radioactive too, but not as badly as Godzilla. And the ancient guardians, like Manda and Megalon, they probably weren't radioactive; more like they were supernatural. "

" Amazing! " cried out Kyosuke. " Do you see what I see? "  
They followed his gaze and saw a bloody chunk of Necromyoti flesh that had been bitten off during the fight.

" Oh, yuck. "

" It is more than that, my girl! This is good news for us! Think about it; Necromyoti probably has caught his own diseases, so we can study his blood and come up with an antidote! "

They quickly began to pick the chunk up and carry it to the lab. They tried not to think about what was currently dribbling down their arms.

The world was a mess of colour and shapes. If you looked at them in a certain way, they formed horrors and Eiji laughing down him…

" General Kanawara! "  
The horrors went and the colours stopped moving and became a group of worried JSDF soldiers.

" Uhhh… What… "  
" You just collapsed sir, right in the middle of the attack! If we hadn't pulled you away, you'd have been killed in the battle! " 

Shoma slowly got to his feet. He looked horrible; he was sweating, his hair was matted, his skin was bone white and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like a corpse. 

He started to move forward, brushing aside the soldiers. 

" Sir, you can't go now, not in your condition- "

He ignored the man. All this had started because of Necromyoti- NO. It had started because of Eiji! Yes! Him and his research unearthed it, brought it to Tokyo; he was taking Noriko away, he was causing EVERYTHING. 

He had to be taken down…

" Noriko? "  
" I've got it, father. "

She pulled a hypodermic needle from the piece of flesh. Inside was a sample of Necromyoti's blood. She glared at it with distaste. 

Eiji was bored. All this medical research was important, but it was still dull as hell. Since the Ikari's didn't seem to need him, he went outside. 

There he could see Godzilla and the other kaiju, and the damage caused by the fights, and the giant hole Necromyoti had gone down-

And Shoma. 

He was swaying and breathing in ragged gulps of air. 

" Shoma? "  
" All your fault… All… "  
WHACK

At the sound of that, Noriko and Kyosuke rushed out to find Eiji on the floor with a bloody nose. Shoma was a zombie, yelling unintelligibly and kicking him.

" All… your faul- "

" SHOMA! STOP IT! "  
He turned round as he heard Noriko, stared at her unintelligibly and then fell forwards.

Kyosuke rushed over and examined the still body. Nearby, Eiji was getting up, wiping his bleeding nose.

" He hit me! " he cried reproachfully. 

Kyosuke shook his head. " He's not under his own control. He's infected with that disease, and it's hitting him hard! "  
Noriko blanched. " No! "  
Her father's face was grim. " Get some help; now! "

And beneath the ground, Necromyoti shudders and screeches. Its claws tear at the wall and its head sways from side to side. 

Only one thought enters its pain-addled mind:

_Kill… _

****

TO BE CONTINUED

Necromyoti is © and TM of Charles Ellis as of 2001. Fanfics/fan-art can use him and can change his origins as long as I am credited with Necromyoti's creation and he acts the same-no turning him good!


	4. Final Battle

One of the worst threats to a city: Godzilla

Shoma was dying. 

He had been placed in the infected Monster Shelter, so no one in the camp would catch the disease of him. No one was allowed near him unless they had protective clothing on. 

Noriko had gone in to see how he was doing. It was worse than she thought. She'd thought the infected Anguilus was bad, but it was worse here. Here it was hurting people, and hurting them badly. Eyes stared through her and some people tried to grab at her, thinking she was something else. The smell was like a morgue. 

Shoma had to be placed on the floor because they were out of beds. He was asleep, tossing and turning and mumbling. 

" Necromyoti… "

Noriko leant down and stroked his head. She then left the room and wept. 

The whole camp was restless. It might have had something to do with the fact that Godzilla and Manda were standing sentinel in the ocean and would occasionally roar, causing the Great Wetting of the Underpants. 

Anguilus was asleep, breathing raggedly. His scales were pale and he was constantly drooling. 

Down below, Kyosuke Ikari and Noriko began work on the Necromyoti sample. It was a hard task; this was an unfamiliar type of arthropod and they didn't have enough time to do enough research. A sample of the disease, taken from Anguilus, was added to a beaker of the blood and the same was done with a human sample, so it would work for both species. 

Hours were spent on it. Long, tedious hours of tests and failures, with the knowledge that the lives of all of Tokyo were depending on THEM, that any deaths were on their heads… 

They took a break. 

Eiji was worried. " Noriko? Why exactly did Shoma attack me? "  
" Ah… Well, your fascination with kaiju irks him. And… Well, you know him and I are engaged. "  
" Yes… "

" He kind of sees you as a threat to that. "

Eiji looked down. " I see. " 

So that was it. Simple jealousy. Well, when he next saw Shoma, he'd-

He'd apologise and leave, because he didn't want to cause problems for his friend Noriko. That would always be what he'd do. Always…

__

CHIKITITIA!

It shuddered and screeched again, jabbing itself with its own needle. It pounded the underground walls in its spasms. It cut itself and the blood steamed when it hit the ground. 

It couldn't stand it! The pain was too much, it had to get out, it had to!

**__**

KILL, REVENGE, DESTROY, KILL!

CHIKITITITIA!

Hours passed. Blood tests and comparisons and tedium and-

" EUREKA! "

Kyosuke leapt up into the air, crowing. On his table was a small beaker of chemicals.

" I HAVE THE ANTIDOTE! "  
" You're kidding, father! How much of it! " 

" Well, about enough to cure Anguilus. Then he can flatten Necromyoti and we can whip up some for those poor people.  
Noriko laughed happily. Shoma would be OK! They were all going to-

" That's a good plan, " said Eiji. His voice sounded strained. " There's just one problem. " 

" Oh? "  
He pointed outside. Necromyoti was crawling from his hole. It waved its head from side to side, gurgled slightly-

- and fired barbs in all directions.

The tent collapsed as two barbs shredded through the top. Screams were coming from outside. 

Godzilla and Manda lumbered forward. It was time to take the Death Bringer down.

Godzilla blasted out atomic flame, but Necromyoti didn't seem fazed. He just spun round and screeched, charging jerkily towards the kaiju-

Manda whipped his tail round and knocked the beast away. There was a wet snap as its needle was cracked. It leapt forward, kicking Manda in the face. Godzilla stomped on it, only for it to fire barbs at his neck. 

UUUUUUUUUUUNK!

_CHIKITITITIA! _

Manda lunged forward and bit down on one of Necromyoti's legs. It hissed and jabbed forward with the needle, digging into Manda's side. Godzilla breathed out flame again, and this time Necromyoti backed off. It shook its head and shuddered.

" Shouldn't it have died from that toxic blood it drank? " asked Eiji.

Kyosuke shook his head. " Obviously it has a quick healing factor, but not quick enough to stop the poison. And its going mad from the pain! It may be a lot more dangerous now! If it wins the fight- "  
" We have to cure Anguilus! " cried Noriko. " Kaiju heal quicker than humans so the antidote will heal him in minutes! And with Anguilus helping out, Necromyoti will be finished! "  
" We can't cure him! We'd have to across the battlefield to do it; that's suicide! "  
" Gah… You're right. We'll just have to hope Godzilla and Manda can- "  
She stopped. She looked around and saw the antidote they had was gone. 

So was Eiji. 

__

Oh crap oh crap oh crap… WHAT AM I DOING?!

I know what I'm doing. I'm saving Anguilus. 

Eiji was running towards the prone Anguilus, carrying the antidote. Of course, to get to the dinosaur he had go THROUGH the battlefield.

He jerked to a stop as Manda slithered in front of him. He glared briefly at Eiji and then continued to growl at Necromyoti. He rose up to strike… 

Eiji ran under Manda right before Necromyoti crashed into the serpent and knocked him down. It screeched again and began to lurch around, firing barbs. Godzilla lashed out with his tail and Necromyoti latched onto it and slashed with its needle.

It didn't dig in and drink. Necromyoti wasn't stupid enough to do that. But it wanted to see its enemy's blood stain the earth, wanted to hear Godzilla scream in agony-

Godzilla grabbed it, pulled it off his tail and threw it across the battlefield. Right over to where Eiji and Anguilus were. 

Eiji had managed to get Anguilus to bend down so he could feed him the antidote. He was just wondering how long it would take to have an effect when…

WHAM

He turned round and saw Necromyoti _WAS RIGHT BEHIND HIM_. 

" Oh God, oh God… "  
Necromyoti looked dazed from the fall; it didn't notice him. He had done his job; now all he needed to do was run…

Eiji was 20 metres away when Necromyoti got up. It saw him and fired. 

Luckily, it was still sick and its aim wasn't as good as it had been. The barb just missed his arm. Eiji nearly choked. 

The beast began to rise and gave chase. It was lurching all over the place and stumbling occasionally, but it will still faster than him. It was catching up. It was nearly upon him-

VRAAAAASH!

It was hit in the rump by a blast of atomic flame. It screeched and jerked round to face Godzilla. Therefore, it didn't notice Manda coming at it until the snake had bitten it on the leg. 

_CHIKITITITIA! _

Eiji managed to make it back to the tent, where he collapsed in a heap. Noriko rushed over to help him up. 

She slapped him. " NEVER do that again! "  
" Had to… We need Anguilus… "

" You… " Tears were welling up in her eyes. " You were nearly… "

Kyosuke grinned. " Yes, he nearly ended up like a dung beetle who decided to stand beneath cattle, but look! LOOK! "  
There came a hesitant thud. Then another. And then a stronger one. And then a succession, building up in speed.

Godzilla looked around and saw why. He grinned.

SKREEEEEEE-UNK!

And Necromyoti, focusing on tearing apart Manda, finally paid attention when he was struck from behind by a powerful force. 

Anguilus was back, and he was ready to kick arse.

BOYA!

Necromyoti lunged forward and started kicking the dinosaur on the face. This had no effect and just made Anguilus bite it on the feet. Godzilla kicked the insect away and growled at Anguilus. Anguilus bellowed back, and the two of them nodded. Manda, bleeding from many wounds, slithered up to join them. 

Before, 3 guardian monsters had battled Necromyoti and won. Only 1 of those 3 remained. But the two new kaiju had taken on the mantle of guardians and they would ensure the Death Bringer was defeated once more. 

Necromyoti began firing barbs at them; Godzilla retaliated with a blast of flame. While this carried on, Manda slithered off to the side… 

And Anguilus leapt up into the air and landed back-first on Necromyoti!

_CHIKITITA! _

Anguilus had drawn blood. And now Godzilla lumbered over, Anguilus by his side. Necromyoti poised itself and prepared to jump…

Manda struck! 

Manda wound round Necromyoti's legs, preventing it from moving. It screeched and shuddered, trying to break free, so Godzilla whacked it on the head with his tail. 

Anguilus charged in from the side, battering Necromyoti's body with his horns. Manda held on grimly to the beast's legs. And Godzilla kicked it in the face, turning the needle to splinters, and blasted atomic flame across the beast's back. 

Necromyoti screeched in pain. It was the Death Bringer! It would not lose! It would not! It… would… not…

It lay still. Its eyes were dim and its hair bloody. 

Manda slowly untangled himself from it. Godzilla stared intensely at the insect, and sniffed. Finally he rose up, satisfied. 

SKREEEEEEEEEEE-UNK!  
BRVOOOOOOOO- BOYA! 

GRRRRROYA! 

Some more of the antidote had been whipped up quickly. Within 2 hours there was enough to begin healing everyone. 

Unfortunately, 27 people died before they could be cured. This burden lay heavy on Kyosuke's shoulders but after a week he was able to accept it and get on with his research.

After this battle, the military REALLY started to construct more Markalite's.

And 3 weeks after the event, Noriko and Shoma finally got married. 

The reception party was big. Many people had turned up, most of which at least one them didn't know, but Noriko and Shoma decided to leave early. On the way out, Shoma noticed Eiji.

" Just a second, Noriko. "  
Eiji looked over at Shoma. " Nice party. And what was the nice crunchy stuff in the tomato dip that Kyosuke-san had brought? "  
" Oh, just bits of toast, " lied Shoma. He'd just found out what they REALLY were but he didn't have the nerves to tell everyone that they were fried grasshoppers. 

" So, what was it you wanted to see me about? "  
Shoma sighed. " Eiji… You know that we haven't exactly got on well. "

" Yes. "  
" Well… I would like to change that. For Noriko's sake, I shouldn't and be so angry at you all the time. "

This Eiji had not expected. " Uh… Well, it is partly my fault- "

" No. You were just being who you were and I can't hate you for THAT. And you aren't as bad as I'd always thought anyway; even I would've hesitated before going out into the battlefield! "

Eiji wanted to explain that he hadn't actually thought about the danger and that he'd needed to change his underwear afterwards. But he didn't. Shoma had finally made peace with him and he wanted it to stay that way. 

Instead, he asked, " so what do you think the monsters are doing now? "  
" Who knows, Eiji-san… Who knows… "

Manda had been welcomed to Monster Island, joining Godzilla, Minya, Rodan, Mothra, Anguilus, the surviving Gimantis and the two Gorgo's. Godzilla and Anguilus had settled down and were lying in the sun peacefully.

At their feet, the young Gorgo and Minya played with a fragment of Necromyoti's needle. Minya gurgled happily. Dad always brought the coolest things back with him.

****

THE END

Necromyoti is © and TM of Charles Ellis as of 2001. Fanfics/fan-art can use him and can change his origins as long as I am credited with Necromyoti's creation and he acts the same-no turning him good!


End file.
